Often, a production environment will involve both fixed (core) production content and variable (custom) production content. Since customized production is usually based on customer requests that arise on an irregular basis, it is difficult to forecast for purposes of resource allocation. In conventional practice, resources are typically allocated to either fixed content or variable content. This methodology, however, suffers from the drawback of under-utilized resources and slack time during periods when custom project requests fall off, and over-utilized resources and/or the loss of profitable custom work during periods when the number of custom project requests is high. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a project planning and management system or technique that accommodates both core and variable production content.